


Dark Nights

by baekkie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Elfas, F/F, High Fantasy, Medieval, Triangulo amoroso, Vampiros, fadas, feéricos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkie/pseuds/baekkie
Summary: Num longínquo reino Feérico, a princesa consorte Minatozaki Sana vive uma vida monótona ao lado de sua noiva e também Rainha das Fadas, Tzuyu. Porém, com a chegada de uma vampira chamada Dahyun no castelo, Sana se vê envolvida em um triângulo amoroso e uma complexa trama política.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	Dark Nights

Pássaros cantavam, abelhas zumbiam e era possível até mesmo ouvir o borbulhar da cachoeira que ficava algumas centenas de metros à distância. O dia estava lindo; céu mais claro impossível, sem o menor sinal de chuva, e todos pareciam estar de bom humor. Isso sem contar as lindas flores que enfeitavam o jardim nessa época, dando mais vida ao palácio.  
Fechei os olhos, inspirei fundo, e soltei a flecha. ”Droga!”, pensei. Havia errado o alvo por pouquíssimos milímetros. Resmungando baixinho, recolhi as demais flechas e joguei a bolsa no meu ombro, tentando ser rápida enquanto fazia isso. Eu estava atrasada para o encontro com Tzuyu!  
A Rainha é um mistério para muitas pessoas, mas não para mim. Ela é conhecida por sua postura fria, temperamento imprevisível e semblante sempre sério. Mas, desde quando nos conhecemos aos 14 anos, pude enxergar uma garota frágil e muito abalada com a perda da mãe, que foi assassinada pelo próprio marido e pai de Tzuyu quando ela tinha apenas três anos. Uma tragédia assim tão cedo na família acabou com suas estruturas, e apesar de gostar de passar essa imagem de inabalável como uma rocha, sei que no fundo ela é sensível e as vezes até se abre para mim. A única coisa a qual jamais tocamos no assunto foi a misteriosa morte de seu pai que levou sua ascensão ao trono dois anos atrás, quando ela completou a idade para se tornar rainha. Sinto que ela teve alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas se for mesmo verdade, prefiro não saber.  
Tirando esse pequeno detalhe não resolvido na história do nosso reino, a vida por aqui é bem monótona. Existem bailes quase todos os dias, regados a muito vinho d’ouro e orgias, mas prefiro me manter longe deles e de todos da corte. É muito drama para o meu gosto.  
A única pessoa a qual confio nesse castelo tirando Tzuyu, é a garota que agora se aproxima de mim: Hirai Momo.   
\- Vamos, mais rápido! Tzuyu está ficando impaciente com a sua demora- ela começou a juntar algumas flechas junto comigo rápida como um foguete.   
Momo é uma elfa de 20 e poucos anos e minha melhor amiga de infância. Fomos criadas juntas no castelo de minha família e quando me mudei para morar com Tzuyu no início de nosso noivado alguns anos atrás ela decidiu vir junto para integrar a corte da Rainha. Porém, o que ela menos faz é festejar e se embebedar com seus colegas de corte; por algum motivo que desconheço, a garota loira prefere passar boa parte de seu tempo em cidades mundanas “estudando” os humanos. Inclusive, agora mesmo, em vez de trajar nossas típicas vestes feéricas, ela optou por calça jeans e uma camisa de uma banda humana que ela gosta muito. Acho que tem alguém especial que ela se encontra por lá (já vi uma foto de uma garota morena em suas coisas), mas Momo jamais se abriu sobre o que faz exatamente com os humanos, e prefiro não tocar no assunto também. Uma coisa que posso agradecer é que mesmo tendo só uma amiga, ela é extremamente leal e compreensiva, por isso não importa que ela tenha seus segredos.   
Nesses últimos anos no castelo de Tzuyu acabamos nos afastando um pouco. Tenho passado muito tempo em meus afazeres de princesa e na companhia da Rainha, e Momo acabou ficando um pouco de lado. Apesar disso, sei que ela gosta da liberdade de poder viver apenas a alguns quilômetros de distância de uma cidade humana, então jamais reclamou de minha ausência.   
\- Pode ir indo na frente- respondi meio aérea. Momo bufou e se levantou, saindo tão abruptamente quanto chegou. Provavelmente a Rainha havia sido bem incisiva sobre eu chegar o mais rápido possível, mas hoje estava meio sem vontade de vê-la.   
A verdade é que ultimamente nossa relação estava bem estranha. Não se comparava com quando nos conhecemos, é claro, afinal nós já tínhamos muita intimidade. Mas o fato é que a vida de princesa consorte não estava me satisfazendo mais. Participar de bailes, atender a aulas fúteis sobre etiqueta, ou aprender a utilidade de dezenas de talheres diferentes era simplesmente chato. Meu coração ansiava por viver uma aventura igual aos livros que lia, com dragões e donzelas em perigo... 

\- // -  
Saí do jardim e adentrei o castelo. Enquanto ainda pensava sobre viajar o mundo, subi as escadas que davam até ao Salão Primaveril e bati na porta.   
\- A Rainha Tzuyu permite sua entrada- disse um empregado no interior do Salão, abrindo a porta para eu entrar. Prendi a respiração e adentrei.   
Tzuyu estava vestindo um vestido azul com detalhes em dourado que deixavam seus elegantes e pontudos ombros amostra. Seus lindos olhos maquiados com um verde azulado me encararam, e naquele momento eu soube que meu quinto atraso seguido não passara despercebido.   
\- Você chegou atrasada- disse a Rainha, ainda me encarando.   
\- Perdão, Vossa Majestade. Podemos ficar a sós?- pedi gentilmente, torcendo para que ela estivesse de bom humor. Estava na hora de termos uma conversa. 

-//-   
Arrumei a postura e observei Sana se acomodar na poltrona em minha frente. Ela estava muito bonita com seu traje de esportes, um vestido curto roxo de mangas longas, e uma sandália bege claro. Seu cabelo sempre solto estava preso em uma colinha no alto de sua cabeça, dando um destaque para seu belo rosto.  
De fato, precisávamos conversar. Nas últimas semanas, ela havia se atrasado para todos os nossos encontros e sempre permanecia o mais quieta possível. Também não havia conversado muito com Momo, segundo a mesma me relatou, e andava suspirando pelo castelo. Seu comportamento estranhamente depressivo e o oposto de seu usual animado e encantador havia sido notado até mesmo pelos servos, que já haviam começado a fofocar.  
Nossa falta de filhos sempre havia sido motivo de assunto, mas ultimamente estava pior. Muitos Reis subordinados começavam a questionar minha liderança devido a isso, dizendo que caso eu fosse assassinada uma elfa sem sangue real que assumiria o trono. E, devido aos acontecimentos recentes, esta se tornou uma preocupação minha também, pois apesar de gostar muito de Sana, estava claro até para o mais burro súdito que ela não era ou um dia seria apta para ser uma Rainha Feérica. Faltava-lhe pulso forte, determinação, e vontade é claro. Então, com medo de deixar meu reino em uma crise eminente, tomei uma decisão.  
\- Sana, antes de falar o que precisas dizer, tenho a obrigação de te informar de uma decisão minha tomada recentemente.  
\- Que seria...?- ela me incentivou a continuar, aparentando estar curiosa.  
\- Você vai gestar minha criança. – ela riu, parecendo estar aliviada.  
\- Oras, mas isso eu já sei. Era tudo o que queria me falar?  
\- Sana, acho que não me entendeu. Você vai gestar meu filho muito em breve. O mais rápido possível, na verdade. – agora a garota me olhava chocada conforme minhas palavras eram absorvidas. Estava sem palavras, pelo que parecia. - Não é fruto de algum capricho ou imprudência minha como podes vir a pensar, mas sim de um planejamento estratégico político.  
Sana se levantou, com raiva nos olhos.  
\- Você chama nosso filho de planejamento estratégico político e espera que eu concorde com o que está dizendo?  
A olhei confusa. O que havia de errado com ela?  
\- Isso é maior que você, e para ser sincera, não preciso que concorde com nada. Mais do que sua noiva, sou sua Rainha, afinal. E sou eu quem tomo as decisões.  
\- Mas... Mas... Nós nem nos casamos ainda!- Ela esbravejou, parecendo estar descontrolada.  
\- Isso tão pouco importa. Podemos ter até três filhos durante esses 5 anos de noivado, e depois veremos se há a necessidade de ter mais.  
\- Mais?!- ela parecia enjoada, ou prestes desmaiar- Nem pensar. Tzuyu, vim aqui lhe falar justamente o contrário; Preciso de espaço! Pensei em tirar uma ou duas semanas para visitar minha família, e com certeza ter crianças por agora não ajudaria a me sentir melhor...  
\- Isso está fora de cogitação! Você não sairá do palácio até segundas ordens, já lhe falei. Agora se retire, pois tenho uma reunião em cinco minutos. Depois discutiremos os detalhes de sua gravidez.

\- // - 

Uma hora depois eu ainda estava chorando. Logo depois de sair do encontro desastroso com Tzuyu, fui correndo para a torre mais distante do castelo e desabei na escadaria, botando todos meus sentimentos ruins para fora.   
Tudo havia dado errado. Ela não havia me escutado e ainda por cima impôs para mim algo tão sério como maternidade! Eu sabia que essa hora chegaria, mas não tão cedo. Afinal, ainda eramos noivas! O casamento nem data tinha! Isso era um absurdo.   
Mas pior que isso era saber que meus pais não só concordariam com essa baboseira como também ficariam muito felizes. Eles estão sonhando com netos desde que noivei, e ter filhos tão cedo será uma surpresa um tanto positiva para eles. Até porque minha mãe e meu pai nunca ligaram para a minha felicidade mesmo, tanto que me entregaram para a primeira princesa que viram pela frente assim que atingi os 14 anos. Não bastasse estar presa nesse castelo, agora encheria ele com crianças. Era o Inferno de Dante se tornando realidade!  
Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. Deveria ter um jeito de contornar essa situação. Se eu falasse com Tzuyu com um pouco mais de calma, talvez ela concordasse em adiar em um ou dois anos...   
“Mas por que logo agora?” Isso estava matutando minha cabeça o tempo todo. Será que ela estava com medo de nossa relação esfriar por completo e talvez filhos fosse um jeito de nos aproximar novamente? Não, isso não soa como algo que Tzuyu faria. Ela não se importa com essas coisas, atualmente sou apenas mais um objeto interessante no palácio para ela. E, é claro, ela chamou nossos bebês de estratégia política. O que quis dizer com isso? Por que este seria o momento perfeito para termos filhos? Ela estava com muita pressa para ser apenas algum capricho, como a mesma disse.   
Havia algo maior por trás disso tudo... Uma peça do quebra cabeça que eu nem fazia ideia que existia até uma hora trás.   
Estava divagando sobre os motivos da Rainha quando ouvi barulhos de passos atrás de mim; alguém havia acessado a única passagem secreta da torre e se movia com velocidade em minha direção. O choque foi inevitavel: quando percebi, eu e o estranho viramos uma confusão de pernas e braços para todos os lados. Porém, a outra pessoa que agora identifiquei como uma linda garota de cabelos azuis, teve reflexos rápidos e conseguiu sair da situação, diferente de mim que rolei alguns degraus escada abaixo.   
Ainda meio atordoada pela queda, ouvi um som estranho. No início não entendi, mas aos poucos fui percebendo que era uma...gargalhada?  
\- Você está rindo de mim?- Perguntei com raiva, sentando na escada para encarar a outra.  
Ela tinha cabelos azuis, uma pele de porcelana e um sorriso travesso que mostrava suas presas em seus lábios. Estava vestindo um conjunto de blusa e calça de couro preto, semelhante a minhas roupas de caça, e trajava uma capa combinando. Algo nela, porém, parecia estar muito errado, mas eu não sabia dizer o quê.   
\- Muito – admitiu ela – Sua queda foi um espetáculo e tanto. Quem diria que um palácio poderia ser tão divertido?  
\- Pois não é- Desabafei e me arrependi logo depois. Não sei o que deu em mim para falar isso tão casualmente, mas acho que era o estresse da briga de mais cedo e da humilhação de agora falando mais alto.  
Um momento de silêncio se fez. Ela parecia estar analisando cuidadosamente o que falar em seguida, sem ter certeza do quanto podia revelar do que estivesse escondendo por trás de seu semblante divertido.  
\- Estou procurando Vossa Alteza- Disse ela por fim, me olhando atentamente.  
\- Tzuyu está em uma reunião agora- Falei. O que ela poderia querer com a minha noiva?  
\- Tzuyu?- Perguntou ela curiosa. - Vocês tem intimidade, eu percebo.  
\- Sim- Concordei com a cabeça. - Pode-se dizer que temos bastante intimidade.  
\- Ah, entendi...- Ela sorriu de lado, me olhando maliciosamente – Você deve ser uma de suas concubinas, acertei?  
Arregalei os olhos. Ela havia insinuado que eu era uma amante?   
\- De forma alguma! Sou Minatozaki Sana, Princesa de Elmor e noiva da Grande Rainha Tzuyu.  
\- Então você é uma concubina de luxo- A garota riu, divertindo-se com a minha cara.  
Bom, se ela queria me enraivecer havia conseguido. Além de esbarrar em mim, me fazer rolar escada abaixo, agora estava se divertindo as minhas custas!  
\- Acho que se enganou, Senhorita...  
\- Dahyun.  
-...Senhorita Dahyun. Como princesa consorte, exijo mais respeito de sua parte. Afinal, o que você quer com a Rainha?- Perguntei, quase bufando de raiva.  
\- Creio que isso não seja problema seu, docinho. Por que não me indica logo onde fica a sala de reuniões e depois volta a chorar que nem uma criança que se perdeu da mamãe?  
Agora eu tinha atingido o meu limite. Quem ela era para me tratar desse jeito? O que eu havia feito para merecer ofensas tão rudes? Droga, hoje realmente não era meu dia.   
\- Quer saber?- Perguntei retoricamente. - Ache sozinha. Cansei de você. E saia logo daqui antes que eu chame os guardas!  
\- Calminha, princesa, já estou de saída- Ela piscou para mim e desceu o restante dos degraus com pressa, dois lances por vez.

Suspirei alto e me virei na cama novamente. Nos últimos dias havia sido difícil pegar no sono, mas depois de os acontecimentos do dia, estava simplesmente impossível pregar os olhos. A cena de Tzuyu discutindo comigo, eu caindo escada abaixo, e aquela garota estranha rindo de mim ficava passando em looping na minha cabeça me impedindo de dormir.  
Quem era Dahyun? Qual sua motivação para falar com a Rainha? Todas essas perguntas martelavam minha cabeça, e não conseguia encontrar nenhuma resposta.   
Incapaz de silenciar meu cérebro, saí do meu quarto passei pelo longo corredor em direção aos jardins. Desci uma escadaria e abri as portas do mesmo, aproveitando o único momento em que poderia ficar sozinha sem guardas ou alguém da corte por perto.   
Sentei em um banco de pedra e respirei fundo. A noite estava linda, com a lua cheia iluminando o local. Observei cada flor, árvore e arbusto com encanto; O reino Seelie era muito belo e sinceramente, não entendia a fascinação de Momo pelas cidades mundanas. Elas eram sujas, mal cuidadas e violentas, enquanto nosso mundo era repleto de belezas exóticas e festas que duravam meses, às vezes anos, devido nossa imortalidade. Como nada é perfeito, é claro, a natureza cruel da maioria dos Feéricos da corte podia facilmente acabar com o encanto, e por este motivo eu ansiava sair um pouco dessa falsa perfeição e explorar outros lugares. Como a Corte dos Selvagens, talvez; eles eram os Feéricos que cediam a sua natureza primitiva e se permitiam fazer de tudo um pouco, anárquicos e delinquentes, porém muito divertidos. Ou quem sabe o Povo do Mar, os súditos mais misteriosos e reservados do reino, antisociais e raramente participavam de nossas festas. Pouco se sabia sobre eles, e esse mistério todo me deixava instigada a descobrir mais.  
Diziam alguns mais antigos que eles são reservados devido aos seus segredos sobre magia oculta das águas. Mas se isso é verdade ou não, não faço a menor ideia, afinal jamais tive a oportunidade de falar com um habitante do mar na minha vida inteira.   
Ouvi um barulho atrás de mim e saí de meus devaneios. Estranhamente, havia outra pessoa vagueando pelo jardim aquela hora, apesar de eu ter quase certeza que a corte estava promovendo uma festa do outro lado do palácio esta noite. Fui convidada, é óbvio, mas como já disse anteriormente prefiro não me envolver nas farras e dramas dos demais Feéricos.   
\- Olha quem encontrei por aqui, sozinha nesta bela noite- disse uma voz não tão familiar. Eu não conseguia enxergar a pessoa que falava comigo pois ela ou ele estava envolto na escuridão do jardim, afastada de um dos únicos lampiões do recinto.  
\- Venha para luz- pedi- Não consigo ver há quem devo a honra da presença.  
Então, pouco a pouco, Dahyun foi se revelando na claridade. Agora ela vestia um vestido vermelho colado que ia até suas coxas e uma bota de caça muito bonita. Naquela luz brilhante da Lua, ela estava mais linda do que jamais havia visto outro ser Feérico.   
Foi então que percebi: a pele pálida, os olhos vermelhos, a rapidez com que se moveu na escada. Dahyun não era uma elfa ou uma fada...  
\- Você é uma vampira!- sussurei de repente, fazendo a outra rir.  
\- Há um bom tempo, devo admitir. - ela sorriu de canto, me analisando. - Só percebeu agora?  
\- Nosso último encontro foi bem rápido, não consegui ligar os pontos. Mas agora observando seus olhos, não pude deixar de notar- respondi, tentando me recompor do susto. Nunca havia chegado tão perto de uma Criatura da Noite antes!  
Dahyun gargalhou.   
\- Sana, certo?- concordei com a cabeça. - Você é hilária. E muito bonita. Uma pena que já esteja noiva...  
Corei. Ela estava insinuando que teria interesse em mim caso eu estivesse solteira?  
\- Mas enfim, - continuou Dahyun- devo ir andando. Minha estalagem fica há alguns kilômetros daqui e quero chegar o mais rápido possível.  
\- Você não vai ficar aqui essa noite então?  
Ela sorriu.   
\- Você gostaria?- corei de novo. - Para sua infelicidade, ainda não. Meus aposentos não estão prontos, mas devo retornar ao castelo em um ou dois dias. Até mais, princesa- ela piscou e saiu rapidamente, me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos.  
Dahyun não era tão ruim quanto eu achava que fosse, mas ainda assim sua presença no palácio me deixava nervosa e um tanto ansiosa também. Eu conseguia sentir que algo estava mudando; só não sabia exatamente o que, e que a garota de cabelos azuis estava envolvida nisso.


End file.
